


Derrière la porte close

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Punishment, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin a abandonné à Thor la punition de Loki. Tout le monde est satisfait de la situation. Deux d'entre eux surtout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derrière la porte close

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

Odin fixait la porte de la cellule avec ambivalence.  
Lorsque Thor était revenu de Midgar avec Loki, Odin avait voulu faire exécuter le jotun.  
Thor avait lutté pied à pied contre son père, allant jusqu'à menacer de quitter définitivement Asgard.  
Odin n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque.  
Il avait accepté de laisser la vie sauve à Loki en échange d'une éternité en cellule.  
Ou tout au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit amendé.  
Odin n'y croyait pas mais Thor était sur de parvenir à rouvrir le cœur de son frère.  
Depuis un an, Thor passait chaque nuit avec son frère dans sa cellule.  
Personne d'autre que Thor n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Il était le seul à en avoir la clé.  
Les gardes n'étaient là que pour le décorum finalement. La magie de Loki était circonscrite à la cellule, il ne pouvait en sortir et Thor s'occupait chaque jour de sa punition. Quoique, pouvait-on vraiment appeler cellule l'appartement que Loki occupait depuis qu'il avait été en âge de quitter la chambre d'enfant qu'il partageait avec Thor ?

"- Comment ca se passe ?"  
"- Majesté ?"  
"- Qu'est ce que Thor fait ?"

Les gardes s'entre-regardèrent.  
Ils savaient très bien ce qui devait se passer derrière la porte close mais doutaient qu'Odin apprécie la plaisanterie.

"- Ca… Ca crie beaucoup." Répondit calmement l'un des gardes, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question.

Odin hocha la tête, satisfait.  
Bien.   
Au moins Loki apprenait-il sa place.  
Les deux gardes regardèrent leur roi partir en levant les yeux au ciel.

"- Bonsoir messieurs."

Les deux gardes saluèrent Thor.  
Le prince entra dans la pièce.  
Comme toujours, ils refermèrent derrière lui avec l'unique clé que le prince leur laissait le soir.  
Ils ne rouvriraient qu'à sa demande, au petit matin.

#############

"- Bonsoir mon frère."

Loki releva le nez du grimoire qu'il lisait.  
Une petite moue au visage, il repoussa les lunettes de repos qu'il portait sur le bout du nez.  
C'était le genre de découverte qu'il avait fait sur Midgar et dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Loki passait 15h par jour le nez dans les livres après tout. Avoir ces lunettes était salvateur pour ses yeux.

"- Thor…"

Comme toujours, la voix de Loki était froide.  
Cela fit sourire le prince. En un an, il avait apprit bien des façons de réchauffer la voix polaire qui ne l'était plus tellement. 

"- Le diner est servit."

Loki ne fit même pas la grâce d'un regard au plateau.  
C'était un jeu agaçant dont le jotun semblait incapable de se passer.  
Il fallait que Thor gagne l'intérêt de son frère chaque soir avant qu'ils ne dinent.  
Thor comprenait pourquoi Loki faisait ça, c'était un jeu pénible mais il s'y pliait tranquillement puisque cela semblait faire plaisir à Loki. Des fois, Thor se persuadait que son frère voulait juste qu'on s'occupe de lui.

"- Poulet aux herbes, risotto au safran et de la crème brulée en dessert."

C'était léger et surtout, cela faisait partie des plats de Midgar préférés de Loki.  
Le jeune jotun ne put retenir un rapide coup d'œil vers les assiettes. Sans le vouloir, sa petite langue rose passa sur ses lèvres. L'annonce du menu était suffisante pour le faire saliver.  
Thor posa les assiettes sur le lit comme il le faisait toujours.  
Loki ne bougea pas de sa chaise jusqu'à ce que Thor ai finit son propre diner.  
Il faisait ça à chaque repas qu'ils partageaient.  
Il attendait que Thor ai finit puis venait s'asseoir près de lui.  
Thor ne lui donnait jamais son assiette.  
Leurs premiers repas communs avaient été des cauchemars pour tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Loki apprenne le respect à avoir.  
Thor piqua un morceau de poulet sur la fourchette puis la présenta à Loki. Sans même frémir d'être nourrit comme un bébé, le jotun prit le morceau de viande entre ses dents avant de le mâcher lentement.  
Thor ne le quittait jamais des yeux. Il suivait la courbe des muscles de sa mâchoire pendant qu'il mâchait, il suivait sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait pendant qu'il avalait puis reprenait un peu de viande ou de légumes sur la fourchette pour les présenter à Loki.  
Si Loki refusait, il ne mangeait tout simplement pas. S'il se mettait en colère, Thor lui refusait l'assiette jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.  
Et les masques n'étaient pas suffisants pour que Thor se fasse abuser. Il connaissait tellement bien son frère...  
Petit à petit, au court des semaines, puis des mois, Loki avait finit par comprendre. Il était plus simple de se soumettre à la douceur de son frère qu'à y réagir avec violence. Lentement, il finissait par prendre plaisir à ses attentions. Si Thor le soumettait à ses ordres, Loki avait l'attention pleine et entière de son frère.  
C'était une relation gagnant-gagnant.  
Thor avait décidé de réapprendre la confiance à son frère. Loki ne le haïssait pas autant qu'il le hurlait. Thor n'avait jamais entendu "Je te hais" dans les cris de son petit frère. Juste un "Occupe toi de moi, j'ai peur, ne m'abandonne pas."   
Et depuis près d'un an, Thor s'occupait lentement de ré-apprivoiser son petit frère blessé.  
Une fois l'assiette vide, Thor s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise puis tapota la couverture juste à coté de lui. Loki retira sa propre chemise puis s'installa contre son frère, torse contre torse. La crème brulée fut consommée comme la viande, cuillère après cuillère, lentement.  
Puis l'assiette fut posée sur le sol près de l'autre.

"- Le diner était-il à ton goût mon frère ?"  
"- Il l'est toujours."

Thor caressa la joue de Loki. Le sorcier aurait pu repousser son frère et quitter le lit. Il l'avait souvent fait au début. Mais petit à petit, il avait apprit à tolérer d'abord, à accepter ensuite, puis à apprécier d'avoir son frère contre lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'heures qu'il avait fallut à Thor pour qu'il accepte de lui parler autrement qu'en lui hurlant dessus. Les premiers jours, Loki les avait passés à lui répéter encore et encore tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Puis, lorsque Thor avait pu répéter mot pour mot tout ce que Loki lui reprochait, ca avait été son tour.  
Loki en était resté figé. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Thor pourrait lui hurler dessus comme lui l'avait fait.  
Les cris avaient durés des jours. Chacun disséquant chaque plainte, chaque reproche, chaque envie ou jalousie. Une à une, à les remâcher, les recracher, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des remugles nauséabonds qu'aucun des deux n'était plus capable de distinguer.  
Alors ils avaient cessés de crier pour parler.  
Timidement au début, quelques paroles, quelques mots, juste un "bonsoir" répondu jusqu'à ce que les phrases viennent un peu plus aisément. Le silence leur était pourtant toujours plus facile que les mots. Il n'y avait ni reproche, ni peur, ni mensonge dans le silence.  
Un geste était plus significatif qu'un mot pour eux qui avaient partagés tellement de mensonges et de cris.  
Loki posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère.  
Il avait réapprit à aimer la présence de Thor. Lorsque Thor était là, il ne se sentait pas si seul. Il ne sentait plus le froid qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.  
Lorsque Thor était là, il savait que son frère n'était qu'à lui.  
La chambre close où était enfermé le jotun était à la fois sa punition et sa bénédiction. Entre les murs de sa chambre, Thor n'était là que pour lui. Il n'y avait personne pour le lui voler. Personne pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Thor ailleurs. Pas de filles qui gloussait, pas d'alcool, pas de spectateurs, pas de guerriers.  
Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Deux frères qui réapprenaient lentement à être ensemble, qui se retrouvaient en douceur.  
Là, aucun des deux n'avait besoin de prétendre.   
Thor avait juré à Loki que personne ne saurait jamais ce qui se passait derrière la porte close. Et Loki le croyait. Parce que son frère n'avait jamais trahis un serment.  
Les lèvres de Thor se posèrent sur celles du jotun.  
Loki se sentit fondre.  
Thor passait toutes ses nuits avec lui.  
Thor n'avait pas le temps pour un ou une autre.  
Thor n'était qu'à lui.  
Alors sa jalousie s'apaisait lentement. 

"- Thor…" Le murmure n'était plus si froid ni si distant.  
"- Je suis là mon Loki… Je suis toujours là pour toi…"

Comme un écuyer caresse l'encolure de sa monture pour le rassurer lorsqu'on lui pose la selle sur le dos et qu'on lui met une bride, Thor caressait les craintes et les angoisses de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'apaisent et qu'il accepte de s'abandonner à sa main.  
Les premières fois avaient été violentes bien sur. Loki n'était pas une pouliche timide. Loki était un étalon sauvage qui avait été maltraité trop longtemps. Jamais il n'accepterait le mors. Au mieux le licol. Et uniquement de la main de quelqu'un en qui il aurait confiance. Jamais Loki ne se laisserait maitriser. Au mieux accepterait-il de laisser un autre choisir le rythme et la direction de ses pas pendant un moment.  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent une fois de plus. Leurs baisers étaient doux, presque superficiels.   
C'était les baisers de deux enfants.  
Petit à petit, ils s'appuyèrent.   
Thor faisait toujours le premier pas mais jamais il n'exigeait. Il proposait, Loki acceptait ou non.   
La langue de Thor effleura à peine les lèvres de Loki. Le jeune jotun répondit à la demande silencieuse avec un soupir doux lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent. Elles luttèrent un instant l'une contre l'autre avant qu'une fois de plus Loki ne laisse le contrôle à Thor.  
Pourtant, une fois encore, ce n'était pas un combat. Thor demandait et Loki acceptait de donner.  
Thor n'exigeait rien de son frère. Jamais. Lui aussi avait apprit sa leçon. Pour tout ce qu'il demandait, il donnait en échange. Pour tout ce que Loki lui offrait, il lui donnait davantage encore.  
C'était tout ce que Loki avait toujours voulu.

"- Je pourrais partir." Murmura doucement Loki lorsqu'il repoussa son frère.

Thor ne sourit pas. Loki lui disait souvent cela. Le prince d'Asgard ne doutait pas une seconde des paroles de son frère. Rien ne contraignait vraiment Loki à rester dans sa chambre. Ho, il y avait bien le bouclier qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs vers l'extérieur mais rien n'empêchait Loki de sauter de son balcon et de fuir à pied. Une fois dans les jardins, rien ne l'aurait retenu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs…  
Loki restait là parce qu'il le voulait.  
Une fois encore, Loki apprenait.  
La confiance de son frère lui était acquise, il ne tenait qu'à lui de prouver à Thor qu'il avait raison de lui avoir donné sa confiance. 

"- Reste pour moi…" 

Loki sourit. Il aimait ces mots là. Il aimait que son frère ait besoin de lui. Comme lui avait besoin de Thor. Et c'était la seule chose que Thor lui demander jamais.   
Juste de rester.   
Pour lui.  
Loki reprit les lèvres de son frère. Cette fois, c'est lui qui prenait les commandes de leur baiser.  
Thor en resta une seconde surpris avant de répondre avec plaisir.   
Un doux gémissement échappa au prince lorsque Loki s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses.   
Les mains de Thor se posèrent sur le torse de son frère. Elles étaient calleuses, rugueuses des siècles de combat et d'entrainement là où celles de Loki était souples et douces des années passées à apprendre la magie. Un soupir passa les lèvres du jotun lorsque Thor se pencha sur lui pour prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres. 

"- Thor… S'il te plait…."

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il attendait que son frère demande, exige même. Il ne lui prenait jamais rien.

"- Fais moi tient." Souffla encore Loki, les yeux brillants d'une faim qui n'était pas que physique.

Thor reprit ses lèvres puis ses baisers tracèrent un lent sillon de frissons le long du torse de Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il dépose un baiser sur son ventre. Les abdominaux du cadet se contractèrent un instant puis les mains remplacèrent les lèvres.  
Le blond finit par ouvrit la ceinture de son frère. Il aurait pu plonger sa main à l'intérieur, arracher le tissu ou renverser Loki sur le lit pour le déshabiller plus facilement mais il attendit.   
Comme toujours.  
Les pommettes roses de frustration croissante, Loki eut un geste de la main. Leurs derniers vêtements à tous les deux disparurent de leurs jambes pour se retrouver emmêlés sur une chaise.  
Leurs membres dressés se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupirs jumeaux. Ils sentirent le cœur de l'autre battre follement dans leur poitrine lorsque leurs torses se collèrent l'un à l'autre.  
Lentement, petit à petit, ils commençaient à agir ensembles.  
Ils glissèrent sur le flanc où ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes à juste échanger baisers et caresses puis Loki entraina Thor jusqu'à ce que son frère l'écrase sur le matelas de son poids.  
Loki soupira encore de plaisir.  
Il aimait avoir le poids de son frère sur lui. Il aimait qu'il s'impose à lui de cette façon, douce et tranquille.  
Ils restèrent encore immobiles un instant puis Loki écarta les cuisses, invitant Thor entre elles.   
Puis ce fut Thor qui prit le contrôle de leur étreinte.   
Loki le laissa faire.   
C'était une question de confiance. Une confiance qu'ils étaient encore à recréer et dont ils avaient conscience tous les deux.   
La magie vient une fois de plus à leur rescousse, juste assez pour couvrir le membre de Thor d'un fluide transparent.  
Loki noua ses jambes autours des hanches de son frère.  
Un long frisson de douleur lui échappa lorsque le membre de Thor s'enfonça de quelques millimètres en lui.  
Thor aurait pu le préparer. Loki aurait pu demander. Ou n'importe quelle autre variante sur le sujet.  
Mais ce n'était ni ce dont ils avaient envie ni ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
Loki n'eut pas besoin de demander à son frère de s'immobiliser ou d'attendre.  
Thor savait.  
Chaque soir ils jouaient ce jeu. Chaque soir Loki acceptait de s'abandonner à son frère à la condition que son frère prenne soin de lui. Et chaque soir, Thor y parvenait.  
Lentement, très lentement, Loki sentait ses muscles qui se relâchaient, qui acceptaient l'invasion puis, petit à petit, l'accueillait.  
Il sentait les muscles de Thor trembler de retenue et de frustration, comme lui tremblait de besoin et de douleur mêlée jusqu'à ce que le plaisir efface tout le reste.   
Loki caressa les épaules de son frère. Il le faisait toujours lorsque Thor était enfin profondément encloué en lui, immobile, attentif, dans l'attente du jeune jotun.  
Alors Loki le griffait doucement, plus un échange de douleur fugitive qui rétablissait la balance qu'autre chose.   
Puis Thor acceptait l'affirmation silencieuse qu'il ne blesserait pas son frère.  
Il se mettait lentement en mouvement, coulant ses gestes dans ceux de son frère, dansant avec lui sur la couverture pendant qu'ils étouffaient leurs gémissements dans de lents baisers qui ne le restaient pas très longtemps.  
Puis la passion venait après le besoin, leur faisant oublier toute retenue, tout silence entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent ensembles et restent enlacés jusqu'au matin.  
Alors un des gardes toquait doucement à la porte lorsque le soleil se levait.  
Thor embrassait son frère lentement, se lavait, quittait la chambre, puis la refermait jusqu'au soir.  
Puis Odin passait

"- Comment ca se passe ?"

Et les gardes répondaient la même chose, toujours….


End file.
